Crystal-Elijah Relationship
The relationship between Crystal Summers and Elijah Mikaelson. 'History' Encounter Crystal had arrived in New Orleans, and had settled in at the hotel. That same evening, she went to the local bar in the area to get a drink and learn the lay of the land. While at the bar, the lead performer failed to show up to perform, which spontaneously prompted Crystal to ask the bartender whether she could go up on stage and sing, to which the frazzled bartender accepted. Before the band had a chance to pack up their equipment, Crystal hurries up to the stage and impresses everyone with her amazing singing skills. While performing, she caught the eye of Elijah Mikaelson, who was completely entranced by her beauty and talent. After the impromptu performance, Crystal was joined by Elijah at the bar where they started a conversation that lasted through the night. The next day, the two met up for lunch at the same bar from the previous night, when Crystal was offered the job of the new lead performer at the bar. Crystal was quite hesitant at first, as she was unsure how long she would be living in New Orleans. After a short conversation with Elijah, Crystal was convinced by him to take the job no matter how long her stay would be in the city. Dating : "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." :: —'Elijah to Crystal' Elijah approaches Crystal and tells her that she almost did and that in a thousand years, he can't recall a time when he felt so afraid. Crystal says nothing and as Elijah is about to leave, she says his name and he turns to her. Crystal then approaches him and kisses him passionately. After finishing the kiss, they remain with their eyes closed. Elijah disappears and Crystal opens her eyes and smiles, apparently happy for that kiss. Dorian When Crystal arrives to the party, Elijah looks surprised by her beauty. Later, Elijah asks Crystal to dance and extends his hand to her, she takes his hand and they start dancing. Crystal tells Elijah that he outdid himself, and Elijah tells her that he hopes their child inherits everything from her. In order to protect both Dorian and Crystal from Elijah and the Mikaelson's enemies, Elijah told Crystal to cast a memory spell on himself and Rebekah to cause them to forget everything regarding Dorian's birth. Crystal was very hesitant to comply to his extreme request, especially since she knew how much all of this meant to Elijah. While she still did not agree with his idea, Crystal did still cast the memory spell on the Mikaelson siblings. The spell was successfully cast, and shortly after, Crystal left New Orleans with Dorian, returning to New York City to her family. Later Years Around his 21st birthday, Dorian started asking Crystal questions about his biological father, such as his identity, the story of his birth, and the reason for his lack of presence in Dorian's life. Crystal tells him the entire story, without revealing Elijah's identity until the very end. Once she does reveal it, Dorian feels confused and continues to ask questions about him, focusing on why Elijah hasn't contacted him even once, especially since Crystal has always described him as "honourable" man. She tells him about the memory spell Elijah had asked her to cast on him and Rebekah, to protect Dorian from any enemies wanting to exploit Elijah's "weaknesses", as well as a way to avoid the immense pain he would feel of not being with his child. Dorian does not seem to be angered or disappointed by this, but rather understands his parents' actions. Dorian decides to travel to New Orleans, bringing his brothers along for emotional support, to meet Elijah. 'Progeny' 'Children' Dorian11.jpg|Dorian Summers 'Grandchildren' Drew Salvatore2 Wiki.jpg|Drew Summers Casey Salvatore2.jpg|Casey Summers LucianSummers.jpg|Lucian Summers|link=Lucian Summers 'Trivia' *Crystal admitted that Elijah is one of the persons she has loved the most. *Elijah knew Crystal's ancestor and past life, Sophia Grey. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship